


lab partners

by awfuloffal



Category: Monster High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deuce has two dicks repeat he’s dual wielding, Hemipenes, I hope you’re ready for whatever this is now, Infidelity, M/M, apparently the ship name is jeuce? that’s so cute :-), but admitting their true feelings would open up a whole can of worms they’re not ready for, self esteem issues healed by blowie, snake biology, teenagers doing bad roleplay because they’re really into each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: deuces snake characteristics go further than his head, and jackson is determined to find out. for science of course.
Relationships: Deuce Gorgon/Jackson Jekyll
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	lab partners

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am aware I am becoming That Person in the mh fandom but lbr this fandoms deader than our good friend ghoulia if there was ever a time for the weird kink stuff to show up it tis now 
> 
> going through this and adding more dudes was physically painful.
> 
> UH I wouldn’t say Medusa is abusive but she is a shitty parent. h*lt is not mentioned at all lol

“Are you okay?” Jackson says in concern, placing down his pencil on the desks pushed together between them. “You’ve been… fidgety all day.” 

They were studying in a classroom, door locked to keep their privacy. Jackson had notebooks upon notebooks full of daily observations and notes taken over the most menial things, and Deuce had ADHD. He could get lost in the tangents Jackson would go on sometimes but… he enjoyed listening.

“Oh nah dude, I’m cool.” Deuce lies. 

Jackson gives him a look of suspicion. ”You know I don't believe that for a second, right? You’re twitching like that girl from the Grudge.” 

“I don't know what that is.” 

Jackson shrugs. “It’s a normie monster movie, I don’t think it airs in Salem anymore. The main vill- the monster character is a onryō.”

“Anti monster propaganda then, you mean.” Deuce gives him a shit eating grin. 

“All the humans die if that makes you feel better.” Jackson shakes his head.  
  


Deuce chuckles at that. And then he shifts wrong and winces at the ache of the rough polymer against his sore back. 

“ _Deuce_.” Jackson narrows his eyes in that way that lets Deuce know he's not letting this go.

“It’s embarrassing.” Deuce admits. He’d only give in like this to Jackson, even if the other boy doesn’t know it. He didn’t care about any sort of status quo, being stuck at the bottom of it for so long. Most of the students of Monster High thought Deuce was taking him in as some sort of charity case but… Deuce more than enjoyed his company.

Jackson leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. “What's embarrassing is you having some sort of fit and letting yourself suffer, instead of asking for help.” 

Deuce sighs, giving in. “You can't tell anybody.”  
  


“Who's going to listen to me?” Jackson shrugs with a smile.

Deuce turns his shaded gaze to the floor. “I’m molting.” 

Jackson cocks his head to the side in consideration. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it?” Deuce sputters. “My skin’s falling off!”

“You’re half snake!” Jackson laughs. “Has this never happened before?”

“Well, yeah.” Deuce pets one of his snakes, a nervous tick. “Every couple years. Doesn’t mean I’m used to it.”

Jackson raises his pencil to his lips, deep in thought. “Can I see it?”

“What?” Deuce laughs in surprise. “Why would you want to see it? It’s disgusting, dude.”

“I would very much disagree that your body is disgusting.” Jackson laughs softly, giving Deuce a lopsided smile. 

Deuce bites the inside of his lip. Jackson had a bad habit of that, accidentally flirting. Layering his words with innuendo without even realizing it. “Well you haven’t seen it yet.”

“Yet.” Jackson points his pencil at him, a smug smile on his face. He stands up from the uncomfortable desk chair and steps around Deuce. His snakes hiss in excitement, always fond to see their favorite normie.

“Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta. How are you all doing?” Jackson greets them all in turn. He was one of the few that knew Deuce named his snakes, and they all loved him for some reason. They were even dismissive of Cleo, even after the multiple talks he’s had with them in the mirror. Jackson chuckles behind him and he can feel by the tugging on his head that his back most snake, Zeta, is rubbing himself against Jackson’s face.

“Come on guys, you’re embarrassing me.” Deuce complains. 

“Don’t listen to him. I love seeing you guys.” Jackson strokes Zeta’s head and Deuce blushes as a thrill goes down his spine. “Alright, come on with the vest.” 

Jackson’s hands on his shoulders tug at his collar, and Deuce shrugs it off, letting Jackson take it aside. He folded it carefully and placed it aside on their desks, a small gesture Deuce was grateful for. He feels Jackson’s fingers brush against his back under the hem of his shirt and clears his throat before leaning forward onto the desk to help lift the fabric up around his chest.

“Oh, _wow_.” Jackson sounds breathy and Deuce’s face flushes red in embarrassment. He knew this was a bad idea.

“Horrifying, isn’t it?” His voice is dead, devoid of any emotion. 

“Oh my god Deuce- it’s amazing.” Jackson runs his hands over the fresh scales on his back, sending another shiver down his spine. “I didn’t know you had true scales!”

Jackson’s hands were practically shaking. Touching Deuce- literally getting under his skin like this seemed less like crossing boundaries and more like hurdling over them. He’s eager and excited and scared all at once as he fans his fingers over Deuce’s broad shoulder blades. The thin skin on his back had worn away, revealing hundreds of smooth shiny scales spanning his broad shoulders and down his spine. 

Deuce lays his face down into his crossed arms to hide his blush. “My skin will grow back over them in a week or so. Some sort of really late growth spurt.” 

Jackson makes a vague noise of acknowledgment and falls quiet, moving his hands around Deuce’s back. Deuce relaxes into his touch, warmth seeping into his bones like a hot stone massage.

“Watching them move is fascinating...” Jackson says in awe. He was trying with all his might to keep his breathing steady. This was a horrible, horrible breach of professionalism- but Jackson’s always had a bit of a crush on Deuce. Who wouldn’t- who doesn’t? He only wore glasses, he wasn’t blind. Not that he had a chance in hell. And he knows that, accepted it a long time ago. So when he has the chance to feel up Deuce’s back and not get turned to stone? Oh course he was going to take it. “Do you have scales all over?”

“Yeah. They’re thin, just like an extra backup layer of protection.” He scratches at the exposed layer on his shoulder. “You can see ‘em here because I fell on one of the many, _many_ pyres around the house. Dear _mitera_ said it was my fault of course.” He says ‘mother’ with as much venom as he can muster. Which is a lot, considering his venom glands. 

Jackson reaches for his shoulder then, running his fingers over the sensitive scales. Deuce’s breath catches in his throat and he focuses on the floor.

“That’s terrible.” Jackson says, voice full of concern. “If I’m hurting you, please tell me to stop.”

“No, it uh, feels good actually.” Deuce coughs. “Nice n’ warm. When it starts to gross you out you can stop, no offense taken.”

“Why would I think this is gross? It’s just you.” Jackson’s hands trail up his back and across his broad shoulders. Fuck, he could be actively decaying and Jackson would snap on a nose plug and some gloves for the chance to feel him up like this. 

“Cleo thinks it’s gross.” Deuce mumbles. Who wouldn’t? Besides the mad scientist of course. 

“Hypocritical for the one covered in bandages.” Jackson snorts.

“Hey.” Deuce snaps back at him. “She’s still my girlfriend.”

Jackson is unaffected. “You know I don’t mean any offense by that.”

Deuce sinks back into himself, snakes hissing at him in shame. “Yeah, sorry dude. We’re just… going through a rough patch, you know?”

“You wouldn’t happen to be cold-blooded now, would you?” Jackson changes the subject with all the grace of a truck. “I’ve noticed you only participate in sports in the warm seasons.”

“More like luke-warm blooded.” Deuce gives a laugh. 

“You’d wonder why you don’t dress up any warmer.” Jackson tuts at him.

“It’s called _style_ , dude.” Deuce rolls his eyes, not that Jackson could see them. “Nothing you would understand, Mr. Sweatervest.”

“You mock me, but I’m cozy.”

“You look like a stiff breeze would knock you over.” Deuce snorts. 

Jackson huffs at him. “At least the stiff breeze won’t send me into brumation.” 

Deuce bursts out into laughter. “Okay, even I don’t know what that is dude.”

“Are you not familiar with your own anatomy?” Jackson says behind him, unnecessarily breathy. Deuce feels the flick of a snake tongue against his cheek and scratches Betas head. 

“Oh no, I am. I certainly am.” Deuce clears his throat, his face heating up with luke-warm blood. He shifts in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable with his own weight.

Jackson makes another humming noise. “You don’t mind if I take notes, do you?”

“Oh no, letting the mad scientist study my body.” Deuce laughs. It’s certainly not like he hates the idea. If anything, if he had to give up his body to science Jackson would be the one he trusts it with.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Jackson says. Even though he can’t see his face, he can sense the smirk. “Maybe take a scale or two.” 

“And what am I getting out of this?” Deuce looks back at him, as much as he can.

Jackson shrugs. “A contribution to science?” 

“Science. Of course.” Deuce rests back on the table, letting his eyes fall closed as Jackson continues to massage his back. 

A sudden sharp pain and his eyes snap open and he spins around in his chair, looking straight at Jackson with a sheepish smile and a verdant scale clamped in a pair of tweezers. “Science, right?” 

“You get _one_.” Deuce points a finger at him.

“I will treat it with the utmost respect.” Jackson promises, tucking the scale into his breast pocket. “Now.” He claps his hands together. “Can I ask you some questions?”

Deuce shrugs. “I guess?”

“Perfect.” There’s a crazed look in Jackson’s eyes. Within a blink he was in front of Deuce, his knee between Deuces thighs as he leans in close. “Can you open your mouth for me?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, pressing his thumbs into the corners of Deuces mouth. “How far can you unhinge your jaw?”

“Same as a human.” Deuce stares into Jackson’s eyes, free to do so behind his impenetrable glasses. They were so blue, a dark dark blue. Cleo’s eyes were blue too of course, or aquatic Nile-clear turquoise as she called it. 

The ancient Greeks didn’t have a word for blue. They didn't recognize the color at all, and without a word the color was completely lost to them. If the likes of Homer or Aristotle were to write Jackson into one of their epics, then they would describe Jackson’s eyes as wine-dark, bronze, garnet...

The closest word was _kyaneos_. Any dark color, ranging from violet to black. Deuce didn’t know blue until it was staring him in the face.

Like right now. Literally.

Jackson’s eyes were focused on his mouth, lit up with a crazed excitement. “Your tongue is forked!”

“Juth a littel.” Deuce gags at the taste of rubber in his mouth, persevering through the poking and prodding of Jackson’s pencil eraser. 

“That’s very interesting.” Jackson breathes out, chest rising and falling quickly in his excitement. His pupils were as wide as dinner plates, biting his lip as he pokes around. Deuce’s tongue _was_ forked, if only slightly at the very tip. It’s enough for Jackson’s mind to run wild with dirty thoughts- but insanity and arousal were nearly the same thing, so Jackson hoped it didn’t show much on his face.

“Don’t push around too much or you’ll get a face full of venom, dude.” Deuce warns him.

“Venomous!” Jackson says in glee, pulling back with his hands clasped together to his chest. “That makes sense, you can’t exactly constrict- not that I don’t think you couldn’t choke somebody out with your, uh, muscles.” He scratches the back of his head, cheeks turning pink. Damn it, he’s imagining it. Deuce had strong hands, worn by calluses gained after years of sports. Not even mentioning his arms, thick with muscle and his strong chest… Jackson wouldn’t stand a chance if Deuce turned on him, decided to push him around and maybe just maybe bend him over a table- 

He shakes himself out of it. “Truly you are a, um, stellar example of the monster race.” He falls back onto his chair across from Deuce, inconspicuously clenching his thighs together. “Do you have… anything else you’d like to share?”

“Well, I can smell things better with my mouth open. Same with hearing, actually.” Deuce chuckles. “I don’t have to rely on it because like duh, but dear _mitera_ insists I practice.”

“How do you practice hearing and smelling?” Jackosn asks with a surprised laugh.

Deuce kisses his teeth. Usually it invokes being blindfolded in a labyrinth of some sort, the walls made of nails or fire or anything else painful as he’s led through to safety by a whiff of rose petals or a bell chime.

“Pop quizzes.” Is what he says.

Jackson sideyes him. “Okay. What else?”

Deuce purses his lips. “Nothing. That’s it.”

“Really?” Jackson cocks an eyebrow at him, a smile crawling across his face. “Nothing?”

“Nope.” Deuce shrugs, lying through his pointed teeth. 

“One more question.” Jackson asks him, leaning forward with his face cradled in his hands. His eyes are sparkling with excitement and curiosity, the trademarks of a mad scientist. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off if this is a horrid invasion of your privacy but… do you have hemipenes?” 

Deuce chokes on his spit and blushes bright red, the snakes on his head curling in on themselves to hide his embarrassment. “Uh...yeah actually. Fuck, how’d you know about that?” 

It’s Jackson’s turn to blush. “Well, I met this very nice naga you see…”

Deuce sucks in a breath through his teeth. That was something he didn’t want to think about, his soft human friend wrapped up in thick scaly muscle with two weeping reptilian cocks slipping between his thighs.

His twin cocks throb in his pants and it sets Deuce’s teeth on edge, disgusted with himself. It was humiliating for him. Tucked in his jeans or jockstrap in the locker rooms it appeared as if he just had an impressive dick but the truth was he had two, his snake scaritage spreading much further than just his head. 

Cleo had been freaked out when she first saw them. Upset and fraught that her ‘perfect’ boyfriend had such a perverse deformity. Deuce still loved her (he thought so at least) but Cleo’s look of revulsion whenever he was hard after going down on her or after a particularly heavy make out session alway broke him down a bit further.

“ _Fascinating_.” Jackson purred right now in the present, eyes half shut as he looked Deuce over like a particularly lewd biological display. “You’re cold-blooded- I don’t know how that would affect your blood flow, and your heart must work rather hard- tell me, do you ever experience dizziness or lightheadedness during arousal?”

“Uh- s-sometimes?” Deuce stammers out. Jackson wasn’t disgusted or laughing, a reaction he wasn’t used to.

“Exactly as I thought.”Jackson scribbles something down. “I’d be very interested to take your blood pressure to see if you have the same volume as a human, or if you produce more to help you get it up.”

Deuce is so repressed that even Jackson’s casual scientific speech is enough to get him riled up. “Sure dude. Whatever you want.”

Jackson nods his head. “Can I see them?”

Deuce laughs out of shock. Jackson’s doesn’t flinch, still studying Deuce with a raised eyebrow. “Are you- are you serious?”

“As serious as scale rot.” Jackson says, seriously. “Just to satisfy my scientific curiosity of course. I could just ask and have you describe your junk situation in highly specific detail though; tell me Deuce, do you have one scrotum or two?”

Deuce has never been happier for his glasses hiding his wide eyes. His girlfriend couldn’t stand to look at his dicks, but his casual friend slash study partner was asking?

He swallows a knot in his throat. “Sure. No problem.”

He’s leaning back in his chair already and he fights back against the tremor in his hands as he unzips his pants, letting them sag around his hips as he slides the waistband of his extra support briefs. 

And then they’re out. His cocks are nearly identical, situated side by side. Deuce tends to prefer the right, it being slightly longer than its twin. He only ever touched himself with one, his stomach flipping unpleasantly at the thought of dual wielding his own junk.

He sits there, bare ass sticking to the uncomfortable plastic do the school chair with his two cocks out in front of his friend. “Here they are.” He says awkwardly. 

Jackson nods, tapping his pencil against his lips. “You act so guarded about them I almost expected spines.”

Deuce chuckles softly. “Nope, all normal. There’s just… two of ‘em.”

“Mmhm.” Jackson’s unabashedly staring at his lap, not even bothering to hide his interest. “I should uh, take notes.”

“Hey, don’t tell anyone okay?” Deuce asks. “Not that I think you would of course.”

“Oh no, no way.” Jackson shakes his head. “This is just between us.”

Deuce shifts to hide the way his cocks twitch at his words. “Thanks dude.” 

Jackson’s smiling at him, eyes alight with crazed excitement. “Sorry for being so intrusive, I didn’t exactly have the chance to really study my uh, previous encounter.”

“Please stop talking about fucking that naga dude.” Deuce shakes his head with false disgust. He didn’t want to hear about Jackson’s previous _encounters_ , snake-kind or not.

Jackson holds his arms up in surrender. “It was for science! How am I supposed to be the leading human researcher in monster healthcare if I don’t know what I’m working with?”

“That’s a weak excuse and you know it.” 

Jackson tosses his head back in easy laughter. “Alright, alright. Besides, there’s one pair of dicks in my mind right now.” Both boys flush at that, Jackson trailing off as Deuce’s cocks pulse in his lap. 

“Now, in the name of science…” Jackson's hand is shaking, eyes darting from Deuce’s hidden gaze to his lap and to the floor in turn. Jackson gives him a small, shy smile. “It would actually be beneficial if you could get hard for me.”

Deuce swallows hard. He licks his suddenly dry lips but stops still, the forked tip of his tongue just barely poking out of his mouth. He inhales deeply and his senses are flooded with the scent of Jackson’s arousal, hot and heavy from between his thighs.

_Oh_. Okay then. Wow. Uh.

“You can’t see much from over there.” Deuce says cautiously. “If you want to uh, come closer maybe…

Jackson wastes no time in sinking down to his knees in a smooth practiced motion, breathing right and hitched as he inspects Deuces twin cocks. “So interesting.” Jackson’s face is so close that Deuce can feel his hot breath on him, his cocks twitching in excitement. 

“Sorry.” Deuce laughs self-consciously. “It’s just- you know.”

Jackson clears his throat, never once taking his eyes off of the cocks in front of him. “If we were in a more professional environment now, I would offer you a private room and pornographic material of some kind.”

Oh, Deuce certainly didn’t need that. He’s already hard without even being touched yet, so eager for touch it’s almost pathetic.

Deuce swallows harshly. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Do you want my help instead?” Jackson asks him with an innocent smile and slightly teasing eyes and Deuce feels like his legs might give out. 

“I mean, if you want to dude. Go ahead.” Deuce feels his face heating up, heart rate picking up in his chest. He can count the people who have touched him on one hand, and never both at once.

And yet it’s Jackson Jekyll of all people on his knees in front of him, eagerly taking his twin cocks in both hands under the weird guise of some sort of scientific roleplay.

“Uncircumcised.” Jackson remarks offhandedly. “Common for the Greeks.” He strokes Deuces left cock slowly, exposing the glossy head as his foreskin peels back. Precum is already gathering at the tip, showing just how embarrassingly eager he is. 

Jackson has his lip caught between his teeth, pupils dilated wide as he twists his hand around the tip of Deuces right, his other hand focusing on the base of its opposite. “Amazing.” He breathes out in wonder. “Both seem to be functioning very, _very_ well.” 

“Everything up to your standards there?” Deuce can see Jackson has one of his legs tucked underneath him, grinding down on himself with both his hands busy. Deuce wants to be between those thighs to see Jackson’s own pleasure-filled face, but he feels too overcome by sensation to even move.

“I see you so only have one scrotum.” Only Jackson could make the word ‘scrotum’ seem sexy. “I’d like to test your semen output, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Deuce has to laugh. It was funny, Jackson’s refusal to step away from his scientist persons even as he was flushed red with two dicks in his face, hopelessly rutting against his own thigh. Truly dedicated. “Doctor, I’m starting to wonder about your credentials.”

“Trust me, this is all according to code.” Jackson doesn’t even meet his eyes, licking his lips and staring at the dual cocks instead. “All in the name of science.”

“Whatever you say.” Deuce is confident enough to move his own hips against Jackson’s hands now, his worries fading away as he chases after his pleasure. “Anything you want as long as you keep doin’ that.”

Jackson makes a noncommittal noise. “What about if I do this?” He drags the flat of his tongue across one of Deuces leaking heads.

Deuce hisses in pleasure, his snakes joining in. “Or that. That’s good too.”

Jackson smiles up at him, deceitfully innocent before taking Deuces left cock into his mouth. It’s an awkward angle, the right rubbing agaisnt his face and smearing precum across his forehead and glasses. Deuce doesn’t resist the urge to thrust shallowly into the humans mouth, moaning out at the new sensations. 

Jackson pulls off, his lips red and shiny before switching his attentions to the right. It’s wet and messy as he tries to give the twin cocks equal attention, his hooded eyes glazed over as he loses himself in the rhythm of taking one down to the base and up again, then switching to the other. There’s precum in his hair and eyebrows, everywhere over his face as the cock not in his mouth thrusts against him for friction, but Jackson doesn’t care. 

“ _Amazing_.” Jackson moans out between reps. He has his free hand jabbed between his legs, rocking into his fist as he lets Deuce use his mouth. “It’s- ah, _fuck_.” He can’t keep up the charade of this being for science any longer. “Deuce, oh my God.”

“Go ahead and take care of yourself Jackson.” Deuce says, surprisingly gentle as he tugs on Jackson’s hair. “You deserve it now.”

Jackson averts his eyes in embarrassment, nodding furiously before hastily unzipping his jeans and taking his own cock in hand.

Deuce watches in amazement as Jackson leans against him, breathing tight and hitched as he fucks into his hand. He can’t believe Jackson’s actually willing to do this. _Wanting_ to do this. Deuce wouldn’t look at himself in the mirror, too embarrassed at what he would see, but with Jackson’s face pressed against his hip he can’t remember why. 

Jackson moans shakily as he squeezes the base of his cock, pulling away to turn his attention to Deuce again. It wasn’t fair after all, Deuce had twice the need Jackson did. He takes one of Deuce’s cocks into his mouth again. Who _wouldn’t_ want this? One dick was good, but two were so much _better_. Deuce had been the object of his fantasies for what feels like forever now, and his naturally scientific mind had of course wandered to the thought of hemipenes but for it to actually be true? It was truly-

“ _Amazing_.” Jackson repeats himself. “Deuce- oh my god- you’re so....” He swiftly takes one of Deuces cocks in his mouth again, bobbing his head back and forth as he takes the other in his hand. He can’t pick a favorite, both fit in his mouth and hand perfectly and he would have to gather more information to adequately assess any true differences between them. Hopefully through many recurring tests. 

“Fuck, Jackson…” Deuce is equally lost for words. His quick and shameful fantasies of his girlfriend held nothing to the sight of Jackson between his legs, trying his best to pleasure his two cocks as he thrusts against his face. Long strands of pre trail across his cheeks and over the lens of his glasses as Deuce basically humps his face, but Jackson takes it all with a smile. 

One of his hands grabs Jackson’s hair, pulling him in impossibly closer. “I’m going- I’m ‘bout to-“

“Do you want to cum in my mouth or on my face?” Jackson asks breathily. “Or both?”

“Both.” Deuce hisses. “Absolutely both.”

Jackson obeys, sweet as a golden apple as he takes Deuce’s left cock into his mouth, caressing him with his quicksilver tongue. His hand strokes Deuce’s right cock in time, face the absolute picture of ecstasy.

It doesn’t take much longer for Deuce to cum at such a pretty sight and Jackson opens his mouth to let Deuce see his soft pink tongue painted white the same time his face is covered.

Deuce sags back in his seat, catching his breath as his thoughts finally catch up to him.

Fuck. _Fuck_. 

Jackson- Jackson was his _friend_ and Cleo- oh gods Cleo-

He looks back down at Jackson, cleaning off his messy glasses with his sleeve. His own cock is still hard, thick with blood and so desperate for touch it must be painful. Jackson meets his shaded gaze and Deuce stands up abruptly, the plastic chair skittering far behind him.

“I- you… I have to go.” Is all he says, pulling his pants up around his hips and running for the door. He slams it shut behind him and doesn’t think until he reaches a bathroom, locking himself in a stall and leaning against the tiled wall with his head in his hands.

What has he _done_?

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this? tbh I don’t like jeuce as much as jekyde I just needed to see jackson w/ 2 dicks in his face lol. 
> 
> after jackson Immediately calls clair and has a panic attack
> 
> ps Ganymede is (one of) zeus lovers, and cleo deuce amd jackie have a thing like that goin on so.


End file.
